


Türchen 25 - Vallende Ster

by schnaf



Series: Zeitreise - Ein Adventskalender [24]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Was wünscht man sich, wenn man schon alles hat?





	Türchen 25 - Vallende Ster

**Author's Note:**

> Jaaa, es geht weiter! \o/ Heute hab ich wieder ganz tief in die Wühlkiste gegriffen. Mai 2012 und damit ein Rückblick zu einer Zeit, in der ich gerne Verbindungen zwischen München und Augsburg gesucht habe – hatten wir hier ja schon mal. An und für sich bietet es sich ja auch an, ist ja nicht so weit entfernt... Zumindest kilometertechnisch. Ansonsten könnten die Unterschiede zwischen dem FC Bayern und dem FC Augsburg kaum größer sein.  
> (Immerhin haben sie den gleichen Erzfeind. Das ist doch auch schön.)

**Wortzahl:** 574  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Romanze

~*~*~

Er strich über das Geländer des Balkons. Inzwischen war das Metall unter seinen Fingern angenehm kühl, fast schon kalt. Vorher, als die Sonne untergegangen war und sie gemeinsam hier gestanden waren, war es warm gewesen.

Es war merkwürdig ruhig. Seit er in München wohnte, fiel ihm immer wieder auf, dass außerhalb der großen Stadt viel weniger los war. In Momenten wie diesen war er froh darüber. Er genoss die Stille.

Natürlich war es nicht komplett still. Unter ihm lief eine Katze über das Gras, er konnte jeden einzelnen Schritt hören. Anscheinend war sie nicht auf der Suche nach Beute, sondern wollte einfach etwas herumstreunern. Dann war da noch das Geräusch von Wind in den Bäumen. Die sanfte Brise umspielte ihn, brachte ihn dazu, intuitiv die Arme etwas fester um sich zu schlingen.

Und direkt hinter ihm war das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Balkontüre.

„Was tust du?“

Paul.

Der Holländer legte ihm eine Decke um die Schultern – er konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Auch wenn er ihn nicht sehen konnte, wusste er, dass er sich dafür auf die Zehenspitzen stellen hatte müssen. Außerdem fand er es nett, dass Paul an ihn gedacht hatte. Ihm war tatsächlich kalt gewesen, aber er hatte seinen Platz nicht verlassen wollen.

Thomas antwortete nichts auf die Frage. Was sollte er auch antworten? Paul wusste auch so, was er hier tat.

Den Kopf frei kriegen. So bezeichneten sie ihre gemeinsame Zeit. Und auch das fiel unter gemeinsame Zeit. Auf dem Balkon stehen, während der andere im Bett lag. Oder eben zusammen dort stehen.

Paul lehnte sich an seine Seite, ließ zu, dass er seinen Arm um ihn legte.

Dann war es wieder fast komplett ruhig. Erst eine Bewegung am Firmament unterbrach die Stille.

„Schau!“

Seine Hand glitt an Pauls Arm entlang, griff nach dessen Hand. So konnte er ihm zeigen, was er meinte.

„Vallende ster?“  
„Sternschnuppe?“  
„Mein' ich doch.“

Paul ließ seinen Kopf gegen Thomas' Schulter sinken.

„Jetzt darfst du dir was wünschen.“  
„Ich wünsche mir, dass wir rein gehen. Ist so kalt hier.“  
„Neiiiiin. Was anderes. Und ned laut sagen. Macht man so bei Sternschnuppen.“  
„Achso.“

Sie sahen beide der Sternschnuppe nach, hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.

Eigentlich war Thomas nicht abergläubisch. Aber die Sitte mit den Sternschnuppen begleitete ihn von klein auf und es tat ja auch nicht weh, sich etwas zu wünschen. Auch wenn es ihm mit der Zeit immer schwerer fiel, seine Wünsche kurz und bündig zu formulieren.

Früher hatte er sich einen Fußball gewünscht, dann die Liebe einer Klassenkameradin, dann, während der WM, im Kreise betrunkener Fußballer, den Titel. Heute war er eigentlich ziemlich zufrieden. Deshalb fiel ihm nur eines ein.

~Das mit Paul soll so bleiben.~

Er zog seinen Freund enger an sich, spürte, wie sich auch unter der Decke eine Gänsehaut auf seiner Haut bildete.

Verdammt, in Momenten wie diesen war er so verdammt glücklich, Paul an seiner Seite zu haben.

Der sah ihn jetzt an. Mit diesem sanften, freundlichen Blick, der es einem so leicht machte, ihm zu vertrauen. Aber er konnte auch eine Spur Schalk erkennen. Diese Portion Witz, die bei Paul ziemlich oft mitschwang.

„Was hast du dir gewünscht?“  
„Mensch, das darf ich doch ned sagen! Sonst geht’s ned in Erfüllung!“  
„Kindskopf.“  
„Selber.“

Sein Lächeln wurde zu einem breiten Grinsen. Romantik hielt zwischen ihnen nie besonders lange an... Aber trotzdem war er zufrieden.

Mehr als das.

„Ik hou van je.“


End file.
